


Didn't know You were Potterhead

by MaryWB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Derek becomes kinda talkative, Drabble, Dumbledore is not sinless, Harry Potter References, I like Snape, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02 AU, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Stiles is awesome as he is, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWB/pseuds/MaryWB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is Harry Potter fan. That's it basically,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't know You were Potterhead

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is my first work  
> And English is not my native language, not even close, so I'm terribly sorry  
> about all mistakes I've made.  
> I'd appreciate if someone point them out for me to correct.  
> So you know feel free.

The Pack gathered at the diner for some random monster of the week stuff discussion. Because weekly apocalypse is apparently a thing for Beacon Heels. And pixies are real, whatever.  
Stiles can't stop himself from making Harry Potter comments all the way.  
And he is more than super surprised to actually get a snarky response to that. From Derek. Freaking "I'll rip your throat with my teeth" broody glaring alpha of all Beacon Heels.  
And if it's not enough to make Stiles' jaw drop, it's actually pretty good speech for the guy who thinks that one word sentence is enough answer to life or death matter questions.  
And Stiles waited for too long to miss this opportunity, so he talks.  
Soon enough the Pack leaves them alone and somehow Stiles is telling Derek abou how pissed he is at the potterfan admin who threw in that post from Tumblr with #fandom_logic that Dumbledore is considered bad because he gave Nevill points at Philosopher's Stone and Snape and Malfoy still liked despite they were taking that points from Gryffindor as often as they could.  
\- So I basically said that Snape was more rational with his behaviour. Snape was a double agent with a clear concept of further revival Voldie. He initially build his conduct on the negative effect. Plus imaginary positiveness of all the other faculties with Snakes in the background. And attitude of teachers towards Slytherin faculty.  
And headmaster's favoritism to Gryffindor can break the rules, etc. etc. Marauders!  
Besides constantly expose students at risk, is it a nice old man's hobby or something? - Stiles waved his hands in the air graphically.  
\- Totally agree on that. Dumbledore was more warrior type and Snape was analytic. Snape planned everything very specifically. And I can't understand why Dumbledore considered so white oh white when seventh book exists.  
\- Exactly my point. And than that dude named me Umbridge. Who is the only completely negative character in the whole franchise. And that's not ok, okay!?  
Even though they disagree on the whole Malfoy family importance issue they still somehow spend three hours talking about Harry Potter until waitress asks if they maybe wanted to pay their bill and get out cos diner is about to close.  
They pay and go to Camaro (Scott took Stiles' car) still chatting.  
Derek parks in front of Sheriff's house.  
\- That admin guy is a super ashole. - he tell Stiles finally - you'r point is correct.  
\- OMG dude I want to like kiss you right now.  
\- Okey.  
\- Um. Yeah...sorry. WHAT?  
\- Okey.  
So, they kiss.

Until Sheriff starts knocking at the car window.  
And it's the whole new type of awkward coming out.


End file.
